For many subscribers to wireless communications services, one of the justifications for subscribing to the service is the ability to summon assistance in emergency situations. For example, a wireless terminal device such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or laptop computer could be used to establish communications for requesting assistance when other means of communication are unavailable, e.g., by dialing 911. Such wireless devices are usually adequate for summoning help in response to emergencies of relatively low severity, such as automobile breakdowns and minor accidents. However, the typical wireless terminal device is not particularly well adapted for use in more severe emergencies, such as during a violent crime. For example, even using the 911 system may be impractical in the midst of a robbery or kidnapping because of the lack of time available for dialing, establishing a connection, and describing the nature of the emergency. Further, the perpetrator is likely to recognize that the wireless terminal device is being used to signal for help and take actions to terminate that activity.